


More Spidey-Devil Smutt

by lordjenjen



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: I'm a terrible person and have been writing but forgetting to share it with you guys, M/M, NSFW, no really it's just smutt and trash, so have some more porn, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Zet wanted Spidey-Devil. I delivered. Now I share with you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus. It's been a weird. I've been writing, just.... not posting it... and a bit of it hasn't been Marvel. SO HERE YOU GO! Have some Spidey-Devil trash, you heathens. ;)

More porn for Zet! (Original title)

 

Peter used a little extra strength on Matt to pin him to the floor. No way was he losing this fight. He needed this win. He pinned Matt’s hands above his head before webbing them to the floor.

“Peter…” Matt growled. He knew what Peter was planning. “This is cheating.”

“You forgot to place rules, Mathew. I believe I won.”

“Parker…”

“Sorry. You said winner get’s to do with the loser what they like. You forgot to say I couldn’t use my powers. Now, I feel like we are wearing too much cloths.”

Peter ripped Matt’s shirt down the center. He knew his boyfriend liked it when he got a little aggressive. Sure enough, Matt’s body was betraying his arousal. Peter bit and kissed his way down Matt’s chest, pay special attention to sensitive spots that put Matt on edge. Peter took into account Matt was wearing his favorite pair of sweats. Instead of ripping them off like he planned, he pulled them off, revealing a plain pair of briefs. Peter grinned and ripped those off Matt instead. 

Matt’s cock sprang to attention after being freed. Peter smiled and chose to ignore it for the time. Instead, he kissed and bit Matt’s hip and followed that glorious V Peter loved so much. When he reached Matt’s dick, he went and repeated the action on the other side. When he reached Matt’s now fully erect penis, he ghosted his lips over the tip before descending down to with Matt’s balls.

“Peter. You cock tease!” Matt gasp. Peter reponded by sucking one testical into his mouth. “You know… fuck! … You’re going to pay for this.”

“Worth it,” Peter said as he lifted Matt’s legs, “And don’t act like you don’t love this. You love when I rip your clothes off.” Peter kissed Matt’s left cheek. “When play with your clock.” He kissed the right cheek. “And especially when I do this.”

Peter placed a kiss on Matt’s hole before licking it. Matt let out a deep groan and pushed his hips towards the teasing tongue. Peter complied to Matt’s wishes. Matt moaned loudly as the tongue entered him. Peter hummed in pleasure as Matt began to wiggle around., obviously wanting more. Instead Peter slowed his movements and held Matt’s hips. It didn’t take long for Peter to get what he really wanted.

“Please Peter. I need you.”

“How do you need me, love?” Peter asked, kissing his way up Matt’s legs. Matt groaned. “You just need to say it.”

“Please, I need you in me.”

“You need what in you?” Peter kissed the tip of Matt’s cock before swiping his tongue over it.

“Fuck. Peter. I need your mouth on my dick as your fingers fill my ass. Then I need your cock. I need it in me.”

“That wasn’t so hard was it? Accio Lube!” Peter said as he used his webs to grab the lube across the room.

“If I wasn’t so fucking turned on right now, I would give you so much shit Peter.”

“Would you now?” Peter asked before removing his clothes and rubbing his now naked body against Matt.

“You’re such a nerd.”

“You love it,” Peter whispered as he uncapped the bottle and lubed up his fingers.

“Fuck… I do,” Matt moaned as Peter pushed in the first finger.

Matt let out a moan as Peter engulfed his penis. Peter knew how to keep Matt wanting and just on the edge. And he used every trick at hand. He slowly opened Matt as he teased Matt’s cock. Every once in awhile, when he felt Matt getting to close, he would stop and kiss around Matt’s pelvic before doing it all over again.

“Peter. Please. I can’t take it anymore.”

Peter hummed around Matt’s cock but let off it anyways, “Since you asked nicely.”

He lubed up his prick before lining himself up with Matt and pushing it in slowly. Matt was having none of that. He wrapped his legs around Peter’s hips and pulled the young man closer while working his hips on Peter’s cock.

“Cheater.” Peter breathed as he entered Matt. 

“But Peter,” Matt moaned.”You forgot to place rules. If you didn’t want this you would have held my legs down too. Besides, you should keep track of time better.”

“Wha…” Their positions were flipped and Peter was lying on his back, still buried inside Matt. “Well then,” Peter smacked Matt’s ass lightly, “Get to riding.”

Matt grinned evilly. Peter’s hands were pinned above his head and a scrap of Matt’s torn underwear were shoved in his mouth.

“No moving. I’m going to really enjoy this.”

Matt began slowly riding Peter, enjoying the feeling of the thick rod sliding in and out of him, the sound of their hearts beating, the sound of blood rushing through their bodies. It was as erotic to Matt as Peter’s little whimpers when he was trying to be quiet. Or the full blown moans Peter let out when Matt would hit his prostate.

When Peter’s cock began to really pulse inside Matt, knew Peter was close. Matt picked up the pace and began stroking his own cock in time with his riding. He almost missed the slight movement under him. Peter sat up just enough and flicked his tongue over one of Matt’s nipple as his hand played with the other.

Matt came. All he could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat and rush of blood. He felt Peter explode inside him and his lips move against his skin. Still the only sound he could hear was from his own body.

When he calmed down enough, he was lying on top of Peter, who was whispering softly and stroking his back calmly.

“I see you have returned. Intense?” Peter asked in a whisper.

“Thought I went deaf.”

“Damn I’m good.”

Matt laughed softly as Peter picked him up and carried him to their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> IN OTHER NEWS!! If any of you lovelies have something you want me to write about, feel free to message me here or on my tumblr lordjenjen.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm about to have a bit a free time.


End file.
